


契约

by flyyahigh_07



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyyahigh_07/pseuds/flyyahigh_07





	契约

“约好了，今天晚上，顶楼。”  
五星级酒店楼下的咖啡厅里，衣着华丽的人得意的挂断电话，朝着对面的人挑了下眉。  
艺兴面无表情的端起茶杯喝了一口，优雅的动作跟口中的话差了太远。  
“确定干净么？别人用过的我可不要。”  
对面人笑了，“绝对干净，给你找的这个是个体校学生，又新鲜又强劲，我都没舍得动。你可得好好谢我……”  
艺兴哼了一声，“希望如你所说。”

当晚，艺兴一个人在顶楼套房里，站在落地窗前对着星光点点的海湾发呆。他觉得自己有点自找麻烦，光鲜亮丽的表面弥补不了枯燥乏味的生活，他烦透了那些远房亲戚们的“好意”，如果自己不是集团我唯一的继承人，他可不觉得那些人还会如此积极给他介绍“青年才俊”。艺兴想起那些人就在心里一阵鄙视，在他面前炫富就是白痴，而除去炫富，那些人根本就是个白痴。也许真是被气坏了，他才给中间人打了个电话，“手里有资源么，给我找个干净的。” 中间人当时怀疑自己幻听了，艺兴要找资源？他不是从来不好这个么……想归想，凭着多年交情和背景，中间人只花了两天就回了消息，搞定。

“咚咚”，门外响起规律的敲门声，艺兴放下手里的红酒杯，过去拉开了门。  
一个年轻人站在门口，一身黑色的T恤和牛仔裤，脚下干净的球鞋，嗯，看上去还算干净。  
艺兴侧身让他进来，年轻人见到艺兴似乎有些诧异，倒也没说什么，老实的站在客厅里看着他。  
艺兴靠在沙发上，缓缓开口,  
“知道叫你来做什么么？”  
“…知道。” 那人低声回应。  
艺兴盯着他半晌，起身走进浴室，  
“我先去洗澡，你去用客厅里那间。不要喷香水，我不喜欢太浓的味道。”

男孩在浴室磨蹭了挺久，出来时就发现艺兴坐在床沿，头发像是刚吹干，蓬蓬的，比刚才多了几分孩子气。  
艺兴拍了拍自己身边，示意他过去坐下。男孩略带迟疑的坐过去，对艺兴说道，“我叫Lay，我该叫你什么？”  
艺兴冷漠的说，“用不着知道，一会儿你不用喊我，只要专心干活。”  
“喔……”  
男孩低头点了点，艺兴已经干脆利落的褪下浴袍，露出白皙赤裸的身体。他俯趴在床上，在床上映出完美诱人的线条，口中吐出命令的话语，“上来，让我满意。”  
Lay一把脱去T恤，跪跨在艺兴两侧，对着身下的艺术品好像不知该从哪儿下手，直到被不满的催促，他才低下身子一边吮吻艺兴光滑的背后，一边握住他白嫩的丰臀，手感好像弹糯豆腐，他不禁边揉边搓，两瓣白嫩被不断的分开直到露出迷人沟壑，再用力挤压到一处，随心所欲的变换他喜欢的形状。  
“嗯……”  
艺兴埋头随着动作轻哼出声，两边肩膀拱起，露出纤细光滑的颈项。Lay着迷的找寻上去，像恋奶的大猫搂着他双肩，尖利的牙齿戏弄着碾咬。艺兴脖子特别敏感，平日里吹口气都不成，Lay这几下让他拼命躲闪，可身体被完全压住动弹不得，背后的硬物又在臀缝火热的磨蹭试探，Lay眼见艺兴从耳后到全身红成一片，原来这人在床上是那么惹人怜爱。  
Lay又吸又咬玩了半天才放开，底下已经完成扩张。刚抽出手指想去拿东西，艺兴不知从哪儿摸出个铝箔包装递到背后。  
“用这个。”  
“我也带了……”Lay说道。  
“我不要廉价货。”  
“哦……”  
Lay接过东西，一手捏着一边拿牙撕开，刚给自己套上，艺兴又递过来个家伙。  
“这干什么？”  
Lay有点傻眼，这人明明超级害羞，连正面都不让他看，可自带家伙又这么齐全，还上道具？  
艺兴冷淡的说，“用户提要求，体验至上你废什么话？”  
“哦……行吧……”  
Lay无奈的结果带上，那是个电动的震动家伙，Lay挠着头心想，“其实真用不着这个……”  
等到家伙真插进去了，艺兴也觉得，好像是用不着带。Lay很有本钱，粗壮到每动一下都感觉到酸胀，而即使中间卡了个道具依然能轻易探底，被顶到开关再加上穴口的震动，艺兴的小洞被做到水流个不停，身下一片泥泞被捣成碎末，而他只能趴着任身后的人开疆破土，直到快感聚集无法呼吸，艺兴紧抓着床单大喊。“够了，停……”  
Lay这才几次深入，终于让放任热流释放。

等到一切归于平静，Lay穿好衣服，艺兴一身整齐精致站在他面前，递给他一张支票，二十万。  
Lay瞪大了眼睛，“这也…太多了……”  
艺兴示意他接过，“我说过，我不用廉价货。”  
Lay没再言语，对着支票不知在想什么。艺兴已经走到门口，背对着他说，  
“这间房付过钱了，你可以待到明天。”  
“你这就要走了？”Lay下意识的问出口。  
艺兴有些意外，转身对着他，  
“你不会因为我给的多，就还想多来几次吧？”  
“不，不是。”Lay连忙摆手。  
艺兴轻哼一声，  
“这次不错，这是你应得的。”  
“我以后还能见你么？” Lay看着艺兴。  
“不知道，应该没以后了。”  
艺兴冷漠的说。  
“……那能告诉我你的名字么？”  
“……艺兴。”  
说完他直接关门，离开。

Lay站在落地窗前，指间还夹着那张支票。这是他第一次，也是唯一一次为了钱。家里突然的负债让他做了这个决定，原本做好了最坏的打算，却没想到遇见了艺兴。身后的床铺还有两人纠缠的痕迹，空气中暧昧的麝香味道，以及支票上残留的那个人的体香。Lay知道，不管以后还能不能再见面，即使是两个世界，自己也忘不了他了。

两周后，酒店顶楼套房，Lay小心的敲门。他今天来只穿了一身T恤和牛仔裤，连包都没背。接到中间人电话时，他本来想解释，自己只做了那一次，以后都不会再碰那些事。没想到电话里却传来了气泡一样的清甜声音，“我在老地方等你。”  
等Lay从浴室出来，看见艺兴正披着浴袍看着窗外。听到声响，艺兴转过身来说道，  
“先说好。第一，我今天忘带东西了，不过你还是得让我满意。”  
“哦，好。”  
“第二，再敢在我身上留下印子，就给我等着。”  
Lay不好意思的低头，上次艺兴的脖子后面自己被咬的点点红斑，他可还记得清清楚楚。  
艺兴瞪了他一眼，好半天才怕了拍身边，“过来。”  
“哦。”  
Lay边走边脱着T恤，心里对自己反复提醒，“再激动想咬就咬自己。”

等一切爱抚纠缠再恢复平静，Lay拒绝了艺兴递过去的支票。  
“我不用廉价货。”  
艺兴瞪他。  
Lay这次很坚持，“上次你给的已经够解决我的麻烦了，这次不用再给我。就当……积分赠品……”  
艺兴被他气笑了，居然比廉价还不如，直接免费了。  
“要不，你今晚留下来，当跟我聊天……能跟你聊天那肯定很贵的，绝对不廉价！”  
Lay补充了后一句。  
艺兴犹豫了半分钟，终于把东西扔回沙发上，“好。”  
结果艺兴因为刚才累坏了，没聊多久就靠在Lay肩上睡了过去。Lay看着他的睡颜，安静的他像个天真漂亮娃娃，抱了一晚上没舍得放开。

很久之后，Lay问过艺兴，  
“为什么从那次之后都没有再给过我支票？就因为被拒收了一次，就放弃了？”  
艺兴冷眼瞥他，拉着他的胳膊调整到舒服的姿势靠着，这才没好气的说，  
“每次都要我陪你聊天，我比你可贵多了。还想着要钱？等你把欠我的还清了再说……”


End file.
